


Less Than a Year

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Fluff, Omega Reader, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Your big day has come and you think about how you got there.





	Less Than a Year

You looked at yourself in the mirror, still amazed that all of this was happening. It was less than a year ago that you’d met Dean on that first day of teacher in-service for the electives teachers. You were in charge of the music department and he was the new shop teacher, teaching the woodshop and auto-mechanics classes.

The moment your eyes met it was like you were coming home.

You’d never believed any of the stories about True Mates, thinking that surely people just said things like that to romanticize their relationship. Seeing Dean made you rethink all of that, his entire being pulling you to him from that first moment.

You’d started dating immediately, spending as much time together as you could. It was really nice that he was a teacher as well – he understood the hours you put in to your job and the passion you had for the extracurriculars you advised. 

The fact that he loved teaching as much as you did only made it easier.

At the holiday break, when you’d only known Dean for a few months, he proposed. It was simple but perfect, his words echoing everything in your heart about loving you from the moment he saw you, knowing that you were his Omega.

You’d said yes, and the rest of the school year went by faster than you could imagine.

And now here you were, on your wedding day. A summer wedding made the most sense, so that you would have time to go on a honeymoon before school began again, and the two of you didn’t want to wait any longer. You were going with the old tradition of claiming each other on your wedding night, and you didn’t think you could wait another year.

Going through your heats and his ruts this year without claiming had been difficult, but you both agreed it was for the best. Waiting had only made your relationship stronger.

You heard music beginning outside and knew that it was nearly time. Your sister came in, huge smile on her face when she saw you.

“You’re beautiful, Y/N,” she whispered, reaching her hand out. You took it, just like you’d done when you were children, letting her Alpha happiness glaze over you. It would be perfect to have your Alpha sister by your side, giving you away to your new Alpha husband today. Of course, your parents were there too, but they were Betas and the power wasn’t quite the same.

She led you to the doors of the hall, everyone else inside already. Your father took your arm, smiling proudly as your sister headed down the aisle to preface your entrance. 

Finally it was time, the double doors opening to welcome you inside. You knew there were people all around, standing and watching you walk in, but you only had eyes for Dean. He looked more handsome than ever in his suit, clothing that you’d rarely seen him in as he usually wore jeans or coveralls at school and home.

He was smiling brightly at you, looking as eager and excited as you were. You could pretend to not notice the tears shimmering in his eyes – for as big and tough of an Alpha Dean was, he was also very sentimental.

The ceremony flew by, you knew you’d barely remember anything from it. The only thing you cared about was when the officiant said, “You may now kiss your bride!” and Dean held you close. His brother Sam whooped from where he stood behind Dean, and your sister joined in, too. Applause and music sounded as you and Dean headed down the aisle and out the doors, hand in hand. When you were outside, he grabbed you again, kissing you soundly.

“Mrs. Winchester,” he said against your lips, making you smile. You threw your arms around his neck and buried your face in his skin, right where his scent was strongest. He did the same, the two of you scenting each other’s happiness and getting giddy from it.

“Can’t wait for tonight,” he mumbled, raking his teeth across your skin gently. You shivered, the anticipation nearly killing you.

“Love you, Dean,” you replied, knowing that he knew how you felt but needing to say it all the same.

“I love you too, Y/N,” he replied. The night couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
